fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Water-Make (Copy)
|rōmaji=U~ōtā Meiku |type=Caster Magic Holder Magic Molding Magic Elemental Magic Water Magic |user=Various}} Water-Make ( , U~ōtā Meiku lit. Water Molding Magic) is a type of Molding Magic, which falls under the category of both Caster and Holder Magic, which involves the creation of objects, utilizing the element of water. Even though, it is underestimated because the variety of Slayer Magics and other similar cases, it can be considered as the one of the most versatile forms of Magic in existence due to how it can be used in every life situation. Description Water-Make allows users to mold something into different shapes, in case of this Magic – out of the water element, despite the fact, that water is a liquid and potentially unable to have a stable form. At the same time, being independent from its fundamental state, Water-Make grants the user the capability of molding a variety of objects out of water, which can be used in omnidirectional way, i.e. like in melee combat for offensive and/or defensive moves, so in usual life for different causes. Water-Make is a type of Molding Magic that gives the capability of not only molding, but to create and/or manipulate already existing water. Because of the nature of this Magic, the Mage is able to mold their constructs in two styles – the first, a standard one, is when the utilization of two hands occurs, which will produce more stable creations. The second style, when the person is using one-hand style, can increase their speed in both creation and utilization, yet as a drawback it can cause creations to have less stability and power. Not only that, but the Mage may use Water-Make as a Holder Magic too, within the usage of some special magical instrument or even weapon. In this case the user simply needs to fuel their weapon with their Magic Power in order to cast their spells and create the water element out of their weapon. In order to utilize Molding Magic, the user must understand the inherent structure of the properties about to be reproduced; including the flow and balance of magical energy within, before using their magical energy in order to perfectly replicate the structure of the identified material, using their magical energy to cause the manifested item in a more malleable state, completely unlike its regular version, as to allow it to be easily reshaped into a new form, reforming the material into a new shape. This basic moments are very important, if to say about Water-Make, because the practitioner constructs and shapes the water element, which, as it was mentioned, the one, who has liquid form, thus in its original form is not stable and solid. The hand gestures that one takes is a conduit which focuses and dictates the flow of magical energy, tapping into the magical energies that already exist within the earth and matter; representing the cyclical flow of eternano and turns that power to manipulable ends; allowing the user to form their element faster; even though there are some users, who are capable of performing Molding Magic without any hand gestures, this cannot be told about Water-Make, as in order to properly utilize it and have its benefits, the user must control the whole process with their hands, which will greatly augment their molding capabilities and will make it sure, that the water-element creation is really strong and stable. With core Water-Make, the user is capable of manipulating eternano so precisely that they can modify how eternano binds together to affect the size and shape of items, even their chemical composition, enabling the user to gain an advantage over foes as to keep them guessing as they bond raw materials to manifest something which is brand new, or even reshape a pre-existing item. For example, shown by , she was able to manipulate not just pure water, but also things in which water is rich, such as her own blood, in order to save from fatal wound; Patrick Black, another Water-Make Mage was able to effortlessly change the composition of his initial Water-Make: Sword spell, that it became frozen, in other words, he completely changed the initial state of the casted water, eventually replicating Ice-Make Magic. Water-Make can be described as an "unrestrained" type of Magic, the common attribute of all types of Molding Magic, with the shapes created reflecting the personality of the user; therefore, creations tend to be different from user to user, even if the users happen to be proficient in the same element. Water-Make, even if it is one of the Molding Magic rosters, is a unique one. Its mechanics allows the user to not only create the water element and shape it into different constructs, but also to utilize different sources of water as a source of their spells and moreover, to even change the surroundings. In case of using water as a source, there are several ways of its usage. By standard means, the Water-Make Mage is capable to mold objects and constructions out of nothing. If going further, the user just utilize the hydrogen and oxygen elements in the surroundings, which allow them to mix said chemical elements, thus creating the water element, which later they shape into objects. The second source of using Water-Make lays in the utilization of water-based sources, like river, lake or even puddle. If the Mage is very capable and proficient, then they will be able to not simply use such method, but also extend the quantity of water they have in order to enhance their initial performance. The last, third way, which once was taken as a theory, but was proved to be a real one, is taking water from the human's body. The human body consists of water on 60-70% and already mentioned Juvia Lockser was able to cast the water out of her own body. However, this method is quite dangerous for both human body and the caster, as it can be ended in death of the human vessel. When it is told about the influence of Water-Make over the surroundings in which the user is located, it is true, that the whole landscape can be turned into a large swimming pool with the efforts of one Mage, however such doing needs a pure Molding Magic, the one, which requires a Mage to use their own magical aura as the catalyst for the modification, thus requiring them to be within physical range of the item wishing to be changed. Such style tends to be used for both the surroundings and even the spells the user casts, as they are able to greatly increase the potency of what they initially could do. Another interesting trait of Water-Make, a trait which can play with other Molding, and not only, Magics, is that the strength of Water-Make varies directly on the user's power, both magical and physical. The mastery over Water-Make allows its users to change the very properties of the utilizing water or even water-based liquids, in order to greatly augment their performance – all of this means, that penetrating power, speed, size of objects, elemental density and etc. can be enhanced by magician solely with their own prowess, rather than miracles and stupid unnecessary power-up modes. Casting Methods * Static Water-Make ( , Sutateikku U~ōtā Meiku lit. Tool-Forging Water Molding Magic): Static Water-Make is a first of three methods to make a use of Water-Make. Characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, it allows making different tools, weaponry and etc., out of water. This casting method is known to be the first and the most versatile, because the Mage is able to use it in every situation they face; creating a variety of things and making a proper utilization of water's attributes and its specific sides, the user is able to make the tools in quick succession and attack their target with it; moreover, this style is faster and easier to control, than Dynamic Water-Make and can even block and cancel out it. Within the properties of created tool, Static Water-Make allows to fully replicating the tool and its real-based properties, i.e. the sword spell will match the real, steel-made sword. *'Dynamic Water-Make' ( , Dainamikku U~ōtā Meiku lit. Entity-Summoning Water Molding Magic): Dynamic Water-Make is a second of three methods to make a use of Water-Make. Characterized by the creation of animated objects, the user is able to create different creatures made of water, which can act on their own - a similar case of utilizing familiars, yet with different mechanics. This method needs a bigger amount of concentration from the Mage; however it is paid off with the power of the created animal or object. Usually, the Mage creates a Magic Seal in order to properly create the aquatic familiar, which they will use in battle or for other purposes. Within this style, the user can create not only fully-developed animal creatures, but parts of their body or even human body like a large feet or hand, to greatly support their performance. *'Elemental Water-Make' ( , Erementaru U~ōtā Meiku lit. Nature-Controlling Water Molding Magic): Elemental Water-Make is a third of three methods to make a use of Water-Make. Being something like unorthodox type, this method is characterized by the creation of natural manifestation of the water element. Being similar to hydrokinesis, the user is able to create a or out of nothing, ultimately using it in situations they face. Even though this method is known as the hardest one to learn, the one who is able to masterfully utilize it, can proudly be named as the master of Water-Make. Within the largest amount of Magic Power which is necessary of rightful usage of Elemental Water-Make, the user is able affect the surroundings around them in order to completely surpass any obstacle on their path. *'Water-Make: Unlimited': coming soon... Spells Static Water-Make Spells *'Water-Make: Lance' ( Ransu): Water-Make: Lance is one of the basic spells, when the user extends their arms forward, creating a small water sphere or even a Magic Seal, from which long, curved water lances are shot directly toward their target in quick succession. As expected, Lance Spell impales the chosen target with a barrage of spears flying at a great speed, leaving the target with great penetrative damage. What must be noted, that the released lances are shot in the direct line, with no changing in its direction, however, lances reach their target in the different order, one faster, another slower. Also, but rarely utilized, the user is able to alter the appearance of their Lance Spell to make it similar to actual spear or lance, i.e. a long-ranged weapon, in order to fight and defeat their target in close combat; at such rate, the spell still saves its penetrative capability, and moreover, the user can extend the actual length of their weapon in its second form, in order to surpass the possible gap between them and their target or enemy. Even though this is a regular spell, it is quite powerful spell, which successes as both close-range and long-range attack, which can be used either from the hands of user or even beneath their feet, i.e. from the underground by casting the process on the water flows, which lie under the earth and soil, which also makes this spell very versatile. **'Water-Make: Aqua Lancer' ( , Akua Ransā lit. Water Lance Soldier): an extension or rather an upgrade of the previous spell. Charging their Magic Power, the user creates a barrage of water lances, larger in their appearance if to be compared to its regular verse, after what they’re used to attack the chosen target in almost immediate pace at different angles, the attribute which gives this spell a big scale of versatility. Which is usual to the upgraded versions, Aqua Lancer is much faster and stronger, with its enhanced power the Mage is able to strike their target down, also including the destruction of any particular surface Aqua Lance is able to meet with; each lance is powerful enough to destroy rock, not saying anything about other, much thinner in material surfaces. When utilized as a sole weapon, rather than long-range barrage, the Aqua Lancer has changed design, which corresponds to unusual, but quite beautiful spear, with its blade being similar to either or Jūmonji yari, saving its properties. **'Water-Make: Neptune Trident' ( , '' Nepuchūn Toraidento lit. Sea God’s Threefold Lance''): a final version of Water-Make: Lance spell. The user, after concentrating their Magic Power, releases a gigantic trident out of the water, with which they trap the opponent in one of its tips. Then, they launch the trident upwards, where the tip acquires its final form, being completely frozen in order to keep the opponent in check and trapped. After the preparations, the Mage makes their final, true strike, when another two tridents are made in a similar motion, after what, they strike the frozen tip of the first trident simultaneously, in order to make a great impact from both ice and water elements, also the shock and penetrative damage are given on a large scale to any target the spell faced. In an alternative way, the user can also hide an ally inside the water trident, which will lead to hidden counterattacks and other similar things in battle. *'Water-Make: Shield' ( , Shīrudo): Water-Make: Shield is one of the basic spells, which every Water-Maker learns; this is the spell, which builds the mastery and prowess of a Mage. The user, after they take a special stance, puts their hands in a specific seal, then creates a Magic Seal, after what the water-elemental shield is created. The shield itself is round in its shape and large in its size, however, the actual appearance varies per users. The shield stands in front of the user and serves as means of protection for everything behind it. At higher levels of mastery, the user may be able to create a large and much stronger shield, which is made out of several shield parts, which then fuse into the one, shield-like barrier with an ability of protecting not only from simple attacks, but from any physical attacks, magical bursts, elemental attacks and moreover, any weapon like arrows or thrown spears would be stopped, as the shield would simply suck in any incoming attack, reducing the impact from the coming threat and assaults. The user also can use a smaller version of the shield on their arm, usually, the one which is the dominating for the user. In such way, Water-Make: Shield spell will grant them an unusual opportunity to have a mobile protection and defend themselves in, for example, hand-to-hand combat or in other similar situations when the person is on the move. **'Water-Make: Shielder' ( , Shīrudā lit. Barrage Shields Wall): enhanced version of Shield spell. Taking preparations, similar to those shown in the previous spell, the user concentrates their Magic Power, after what they create an augmented version of their water-based shield in both its appearance and power. Within this spell, the user is able to call upon the magnificent and enormous water-based shield, which saves all the properties from its previous version, yet at the same time maintaining its attributes on a much higher level. While the defense granted by the Water-Make: Shielder can block any incoming attacks for some time, the user easily can shape their shield into different forms, with the purpose of adapting the attacks, which are sent by their enemies in order to provide enhanced protection; if to say anything about elemental attacks, Water-Make: Shielder is a spell, which may stop almost all elemental attacks like earth-based, but merely all fire-based, lightning-based and ice-based attacks will be nullified with the power of Water-Make: Shielder. The final note is that the user, if they know how to shape their shield in smaller, compact form, now are able to wield it not like a simple means of protection, but like a complete weapon – they are able to give great strikes with it, crushing attacks, which are strong enough to make cracks in the human bones, and moreover, there is a possibility of using it as a projectile weapon, throwing it at high speed at the opponent, which will grant the shield big stunning and smashing effects. **'Water-Make: Sparrow Wings' ( , Suparō Uinguzu lit. Vermillion Southern Bird Wings) *'Water-Make: Hammer' ( , Hanmā): taking the same stance while casting its lance counterpart, the user gathers the water element, which then is shaped into a hammer form. When such preparation is done, the user sends it directly to their enemies, yet, in not similar way how it is made with – the user makes a sudden swing attack with a hammer-shaped water gathering, which not only knocks them off their balance and ground but gives great blunt damage with literal shock to their personas. Because of the water properties, which enhanced with the Water-Make, the victim of this spell suffers from great physical damage delivered to their body and will need not only simple medical aid but also some time to back to their senses, as the shock they survive isn’t small; when utilized in battle, it is much harder for the enemy to quickly recover from their sudden injury. Such spell can be useful in surprise attacks, when it is possible to catch the opponent off guard, in the situation, when the Mage needs to be released from a horde of opponents or to simply destroy the opponent’s defense, which can be easily done with Water-Make: Hammer spell. **'Water-Make: Aqua Hammer' ( . Akua Hanmā lit. Water Sledgehammer Soldier): an enhanced version of the previous spell. The user, charging their Magic Power, creates a giant hammer made out of the water, which they now are able to not only use as within the Water-Make: Hammer spell, but rather as an actual weapon. Such spiked hammer remains all of its previous version’s attributes but in the enhanced state. Moreover, the newly created spikes and the new-found form in which the hammer now is maintained only makes the gathered water very dense, thus this spell becomes quite dangerous when utilized correctly. Water-Make: Aqua Hammer can be used as a real weapon – with it, the user is able to block the incoming attacks from real weapons, by other means, it is able to block the steel, not to mention with which ease the user is able to crush several trees in the row with simple swings of their water-based weapon, or how they can deflect any stone or metal projectile thrown to them. If the user has a good prowess within their Water-Make with quite good reserves of Magic Power, then they possibly can utilize it in conjunction with other Water-Make spells in order to completely crush their opponents. **'Water-Make: Aqua Blast' ( , Akua Burasuto lit. Waterflow Sledgehammer Shock Attack) *'Water-Make: Arrows' ( , Arōzu): Water-Make: Arrows is the first long-range spell, which can be used when the user puts their free hand over the other hand, then putting their hands in front of them. A Magic Seal appears, after what the user releases an arrow or several arrows made out of the water, which are flying at high speed to the chosen target. The user can extend the usage of this spell, creating an actual bow or even a longbow, particularly changing all the properties within the arrow and the way they act in the battle. Depending on the user’s mastery, they are able to make a variety of shots, being it subsequently or in another way. The arrow itself has the great penetrative capability, even higher than Water-Make: Lance has and is quite versatile even by marks of the mentioned spell. Finally, if the user won’t have another choice, but to use it in such way, they can create an arrow, but utilize it as a dagger or bladed weapon, similar to , a weapon perfectly fitting such attributes. **'Water-Make: Arrows Storm' ( , Arōzu Sutōmu lit. Multiple Arrow Rainfall) *'Water-Make: Sword' ( , Sōdo) **'Water-Make: Longsword' ( , Rongusōdo lit. Waterflow Longsword Soldier) ***'Water-Make: Sword Pulsation' ( , Sōdo Paruseishon lit. Longsword of Ripples) ***'Water-Make: Frozen Pulse' ( , Furōzun Parusu lit. Longsword of Icicles) *'Water-Make: Slicer' ( , Suraisā lit. Blade of Water) *'Water-Make: Hot Geyser' *'Water-Make: Hydrocannon' *'Water-Make: Prison' *'Water-Make: Reflection' *'Water-Make: Slide' *'Water-Make: Sphere' *'Water-Make: Pillar' *'Water-Make: Spinning Roulette' *'Water-Make: Howl' *'Water-Make: Blood' Dynamic Water-Make Spells *'Water-Make: Aqua Tail' *'Water-Make: Swallows' **'Water-Make: Eagle Crowd' *'Water-Make: Sea Dragon' *'Water-Make: Ape' *'Water-Make: Sea Wolf' *'Water-Make: Shark' *'Water-Make: Snake Mouth' Elemental Water-Make Spells *'Water Make: Great Wave' *'Water-Make: Rainfall' *'Water-Make: Blue Mist' *'Water-Make: Water Tornado' Intermediate Spells *'Water-Make: Aqua Pistol' **'Water-Make: Demon's Needles' *'Water-Make: War Blades' *'Water-Make: Devil's Bombs' *'Water-Make: Great Dragon Bullet' *'Water-Make: Scratch Attack' *'Water-Make: Powerful Wave' **'Water Make: Tidal Wave' *'Water-Make: Coral Fist' Unlimited Spells Raphael's Spells *'Water-Make Unlimited: Poseidon Trident' ( , U~ōtā Meiku Anrimiteddo: Poseidon Toraidento lit. Water Molding Magic, Endless Creation: Sea God's Supreme Trident Attack): an example of Unlimited-type Water-Make Spell; enhanced version of Spear spell and one of the most powerful spell in Static-Type Water-Make spells. The user firstly creates a wall of water, after what, the water itself takes the shapes of multitude of designed spears. After this first step, the user adds a water vortex around the blade of each spear. Then, the user unleashes a gigantic barrage of high-speed and high-penetrating spears, which can destroy the large area of battle actions and can kill dozens of people in a one-shot. Trivia *The current description is written with having some content taken from the basic article. *Yeah, the author used a picture from the last chapters of FT manga to show a principle of Water-Make. *Raphael D. Grand once said, that Molding Magic spells rarely vary in their styles, the utilized element is the only thing, which decide the power and properties of Magic. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Water Magic